I'm Not In Love!
by Hikari no Monik
Summary: It's Basically a story of what happens to the GS chara after the war. Life, Friends, Familly, and most of all, love. Mostly DXM, But also AXC KXL YXS.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not in Love!

Right?

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Miriallia walked out of her apartment where she lived with Cagalli and Lacus. Cagalli was having a hard time getting up again that morning, so Lacus was desperately trying to wake her. Miriallia, who got tired of shaking Cagalli vigorously Just decided to head for school leaving the other two behind.

It wasn't that Miriallia didn't care about her friends it was just today was special, Dearka would be moving to the school she was in.

Miriallia had somehow grown feelings for Dearka since he was held hostage in the Archangel. Miriallia was in total deep denial, she always believed that she still harbored feelings for Tolle, _strong _feelings, or so she _wanted_ to believe.

Miriallia's POV

Since the war ended I've been trying to resume my ordinary life school, friends, family, you know that kindda stuff…but my boyfriend, Tolle…he died…I really miss him…but why the hell is that Dearka creep running around my mind all the time?...it's like he's a permanent resident there, There's almost no room for Tolle…

I've been alright about Tolle being gone lately, but sometimes I just really feel sad that we never really had that much time together. I sometimes just start crying for no apparent reason.

Today Dearka has finally, formally taken himself out of ZAFT, and he'll be moving to ORB, he'll also be entering the school I'm in right now.

Right…school…tons of people go to Planet High; it's a coordinator-natural school. Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, and I go there. It totally sucks. Students, teachers, everything.

And it turns out that Mwu isn't dead. He's our home room teacher.

Because we were on the Archangel with him he offers us a lot more, more assignments, more homework, more everything.

But he also gives us way more attention, he sticks up for us if he knows we weren't wrong, and if we were, he would always try to fix it.

Mwu's also the most interesting teacher according to most girls, not because he's good looking, but because of his relationship with our principal, Murrue Ramius.

The former Archangel Captain is the one who created this school, and so she has made her self the principal.

Everyone loves Murrue, she's kind and caring and she isn't an old stubby person, who's old and has no fashion sense, like those principals you see on TV. And as I said earlier, her relationship with Mwu has made _both_ of them very popular and **_interesting._**

Everyone has seen them sweet talking, hugging, kissing, and a guy in 12th grade said that said that he saw them having s… okay I've said way too much.

Anyway by the time I've been introducing people to you, I've made it all the way from home to school.

Normal POV

Miriallia walked in through the school gates, her heart pounding because she was about to see Dearka again after around 8 months he has been in PLANT, but of course Miriallia didn't and didn't want to believe that the reason for her heart throb was 'that creep Dearka' or so she liked to say it.

Meanwhile

Cagalli had finally awakened; she was now sitting at the dinner table having her breakfast, at her own slow, lazy pace. Actually everyone wasn't actually in a hurry.

"Athrun, could you hand me the toast please" Kira said. He and Athrun had arrived about half an hour ago.

The two of them always come to the girl's apartment, which was right beside theirs, to have breakfast.

"Oh yeah, where's Milly?" Kira asked suddenly, "she left for school at about 7.10" Cagalli answered. "But school starts at 9" Kira said with a confused look on his face. "Dearka and Yzak are going to enter our school today" Lacus stated with a slight smirk on her face. "Yeah we know, Lacus, but that's not the point" Cagalli said sternly yet she had the same confused look as her brother. "Cagalli, that is the point" Athrun said, he too was smiling a little.

Cagalli and Kira had totally dumb looks on their faces, but Athrun and Lacus were wearing smirks that seem to be growing wider and wider.

"Kira, Cagalli, Miriallia likes Dearka" Lacus explained patiently, "no she doesn't she still loves Tolle" Kira said knowingly. "But during the time Dearka was on the Archangel, Miriallia developed feelings for him" Lacus stated still very patiently, "no she doesn't she told me that Dearka used to tease her when she came to bring him food in his cell, and before that Miriallia tried to kill Dearka" Kira answered again (but don't get me wrong, it wasn't in a rude way)

"But Miriallia still" Lacus was cut of in the middle of her sentence by Athrun who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give up Lacus, Kira and Cagalli are still too young to understand these kinds of things" Athrun said mockingly "well I guess you're right they are still quite childish" Lacus said, but she was actually serious.

"Hey, Lacus! We're older than you are!" Cagalli said loudly "And we understand completely what you said" Kira said

"Miriallia was really lost, about Tolle's death, and she completely confused about everything that was going on around her" Kira said. "And suddenly Dearka arrived at the Archangel as hostage, because he was from ZAFT Miriallia wanted to kill him for Tolle's death" Cagalli continued. "But then Miriallia felt sorry because she tried to kill Dearka, so to pay him back she brought him food" Kira followed, "But without her realizing it she had fallen in love with the guy" Cagalli finished their explanation.

"That's amazing, being able to finish each other's sentences" Lacus said, completely astonished about what Kira and Cagalli had just done.

"Must be a twin thing" Athrun said, as he stood up from the dinner table. "C'mon we gotta get to school" Athrun said as he pulled Cagalli up and put an arm around her shoulder.

Cagalli used to blush like crazy when ever Athrun did this, but she had gotten used to it by now. Kira and Lacus on the other hand couldn't even hold hands without trembling, and getting all nervous.

Kira was being killed by his own thoughts about letting Lacus know how much he felt for her, but he was also being eaten alive by Athrun and Cagalli who would keep lecturing him about how he should 'be more expressive'.

Kira and Lacus were still in the apartment, but Athrun and Cagalli were already on their way to school, in Athrun's car.

It was about an half an hour drive from their apartment to Planet High, Athrun and Cagalli would take Athrun's BMW, Kira and Lacus would take Kira's Mercedes, and Miriallia had her totally cool Mini Cooper.

Athrun and Cagalli were just chatting and Cagalli laughed about something Athrun had said. When Athrun saw Cagalli laugh so sweetly like that his heart started to beat so fast and hard.

Athrun suddenly stopped the car and parked it beside the sidewalk. "Athrun what the hell are" Cagalli was cut off in the middle of her sentence by Athrun's lips which kissing her fiercely, Cagalli kissed him back and opened her mouth allowing him to enter and taste the inside of her mouth, by this time the both of them were in the back seat of the car. Cagalli was lying down and Athrun on top of her.

The two of them looked as if they were seriously going to 'do it' when suddenly they had someone knocking on the car window.

"Having fun?" Kira asked mockingly, Lacus was on the passenger side of his car, she was just smirking widely.

"Get outta here, Kira. Can't you see we're busy?" Athrun said turning away from him. "No, Athrun, we better get going, school's till a 20 minute drive from here" Cagalli said while pushing Athrun of off her.

Meanwhile

Dearka had just entered Murrue's office with Yzak, "good morning Murrue-san, or should I call you Mrs. Ramius?" Dearka said half polite half mockingly. "I'm not married, by the way being called Misses or even Miss makes me feel old." Murrue stated, "You're not married? I thought you married Mwu-san" Dearka said. "I'M NOT" Murrue shouted, Dearka fell off his chair and Yzak even twitched slightly.

Meanwhile

Miriallia was alone in her classroom; it was only 7.45 so naturally no one would be there yet. Suddenly she herd the door of her classroom open, it was a guy from the 12th grade. He had a wide, scary smirk on his face when he saw Miriallia alone in her classroom. He approached her slowly, Miriallia backed away slowly into a corner which probably wasn't the best move.

The man pinned her down to the wall and then to the floor. Miriallia screamed as loud as her lugs would allow, but she only screamed for about half a second because the man pressed her throat slightly, making her unable to make a sound though she could still breath.

Even tough Miriallia was on the other side of the school Dearka herd her scream, even though Yzak didn't. Dearka ran out of Murrue's office, and dashed to where he thought he heard a girl cry. 'Please don't let it be her' he thought in his mind over and over.

He kept running, and opening every door he passed until he got to the place where Miriallia was.

Dearka saw that she was pinned to the floor; the buttons of her shirt were open and a man was making kisses down her neck.

Dearka was infuriated when he saw this; he kicked the man of Miriallia and punched him once in the face, and made him collapse. He then ran over to Miriallia who was crying ferociously, he took of the jacket he was wearing and put it around her.

As soon as Dearka hap put his jacket over her, Miriallia cried on his chest.

Dearka wrapped his arms around her and hugging her very tightly, burying his face into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes later Yzak opened the door roughly and ran into the room, followed by Murrue and Mwu.

The three of them didn't understand what was going on; all they saw was Miriallia in Dearka's arms and a 12th year student unconscious on the floor not far from them.

Murrue ran towards Dearka and Miriallia, and pulled Miriallia towards her, letting Miriallia cry on her lap.

Mwu approached the 12th year student and tried to wake him.

Dearka stood up and walked towards the 12th year student; He picked up the unconscious man by the collar and dragged him out of the classroom.

Mwu was about o follow Dearka and try and stop him, but Yzak stopped him "You don't have a chance against him" Yzak said. And then he himself ran after Dearka.

Murrue still had Miriallia crying in her arms.

Yzak followed Dearka out the door, and when he got out of the classroom Dearka was nowhere at all.

Yzak ran down the corridor knowing that his friend could do something very rash, Dearka might even…kill. 'No way' Yzak thought to himself.

The School Gate

Athrun and Kira had just parked their cars in the school's parking lot. The two of them, joined by Cagalli and Lacus, were walking towards the school entrance, when Kira had noticed that Dearka was at the side of the school, behind some bushes. Kira was just about to say 'hi' to him, but stopped because he had realized that Dearka was hitting someone, and everyone recognized that person as a 12th year student (he was conscious now).

Kira and Athrun ran towards Dearka and restrained him, Dearka didn't say anything at all but instead he just flung Athrun and Kira of their feet and to the ground. Apparently the 12th year student was a coordinator, because he had survived this long even though Dearka was punching him with all of his coordinator strength.

But everyone could tell that the man wouldn't survive for long if Dearka didn't stop attacking him soon.

Athrun and Kira restrained Dearka again, this time ready for Dearka's strength, and Yzak arrived, panting very hard, and also helped them restrain Dearka.

Dearka was no match against the three of them, but he kept struggling, until Yzak pushed him down to the ground. "You wanna get arrested? What would happen to that girl if you were arrested?" Yzak said loudly, still pinning Dearka's chest to the ground.

"Girl? What girl?" Lacus asked concernedly "is it Miriallia?" Cagalli continued, Yzak was once again the one to answer "yeah, she was r" "SHUT UP!" Dearka cut Yzak off in the middle of his sentence.

"She might not want them to know! Let her tell them herself!" Dearka cried "Now get off me" He continued, while pushing Yzak off him.

Kira and Athrun stood in between Dearka and the 12th year student, afraid that Dearka might attack him again. But instead Dearka just turned around and headed towards the school entrance.

Lacus and Cagalli were going to help the 12th year student, but Yzak Put a hand in front of them gesturing for them to stop, he doesn't deserve your pity, you should worry about Haww, she's in the medical unit, with Murrue.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked loudly. "Like Dearka said, she's gotta tell you herself" Yzak stated.

Cagalli and Lacus ran towards the school building and their boyfriends followed, as for Yzak, he tied the 12th year student to a tree before leaving him.

Medical Unit

Murrue had gone back to her office, leaving Miriallia to Dearka since the doctor hadn't arrived yet.

Dearka was sitting beside Miriallia's bed, starring at her face. Miriallia had cried herself to sleep a few minutes before.

Unlike Miriallia, Dearka admitted completely that he was in love with Miriallia. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt. But he didn't quite have the courage to. He wanted Miriallia to always smile and never look unhappy or confused. And Dearka knew if he told her that he loved her, she would surely be unhappy and confused, or so he thought.

Lacus and Cagalli burst open the door to the medical unit, to find that Dearka was sitting beside Miriallia, holding her hand and was stroking it gently.

Dearka didn't react at all to Lacus and Cagalli; he was just concentrating on Miriallia right now.

Lacus slowly walked up to Dearka and put a hand on his shoulder to make him look at her. "She's going to be OK, she's stronger than you may think" Lacus said with a gentle smile on her face.

"I hope your right" Dearka answered shortly. "I am" Lacus stated. "So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Cagalli said.

"I told you, Milly has to tell you herself, I can't do it, and neither can anyone else" Dearka said gently, running his fingers down her face.

Night

Miriallia's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw when she woke was the ceiling above her, than she realized that she was in the schools medical unit. She saw the clock that was hanging on the wall, it reviled the time '9.47'.

'10? It's almost 10 o'clock at night?' Miriallia asked herself in her mind. And then suddenly she felt that someone was breathing on her arm. Then she realized that Dearka was also there in the medical unit.

Dearka was sitting on a chair beside her, his head rested on her bed, and he was in a deep slumber.

Miriallia stroked his cheek gently, with the back of her hand. She then retreated her hand very quickly, with a surprised look on her face. "Why the hell did I just do that?" she whispered softly to herself.

Because of Dearka's genetically enhanced hearing, evening this tiny whisper woke him.

He opened his eyes slowly, and lifted his head "Miriallia? You're awake" He said with a faint smile. Miriallia was still lying down so she tilted her head a little to face Dearka.

The smile Dearka wore quickly faded, as he was reminded of why Miriallia was in the medical unit in the first place. He turned away from Miriallia, with a sad look on his face.

Miriallia too suddenly remembered what happened to her that morning. She started panting very hard, and not long after tears rushed from her eyes.

Dearka stood up, still not facing her, "I'm sorry Milly" and he walked slowly towards the door of the medical unit.

"Don't leave! Please! Don't leave me alone…" Miriallia said through her tears, which were falling harder and faster with every breath she took.

Dearka couldn't stand it, every time he thought of the expression she wears when she cries. He had to make her stop crying. NOW.

Dearka ran back to her, and pulled her in, to hug her tightly. "Please stop crying Milly. It hurts me way too much to see you like this" Dearka said, with his face in her hair. (AN: I know I used this style of hugging the last time, but I think it's the sweetest and most suitable for non-couples)

Miriallia cried even harder when Dearka hugged her. She wasn't only hurting herself anymore. But Dearka as well.

Athrun and Kira's Apartment

Athrun had gone out to have dinner with Cagalli. Meaning that Kira and Lacus were alone in the guys' apartment.

_AN:_

_I'm really sorry this is so short, but I've decided to make short chapters, but update 3 or 4 days at a time._

_And if anyone could tell me what these fraises mean, that would be really helpful. _

_'AU'_

_'OC'_

_'OOC'_

_'Lol'_

_Once again thank you so very, very much. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miriallia didn't want Dearka to let go of her, she liked this feeling a lot, feeling warm and safe. She felt as though if everything were to stay like this, the whole world would be perfect for her.

But, even though she felt so safe and comforted within Dearka's tight embrace, her tears just kept overflowing from her eyes, she just couldn't stop herself from crying even harder. (AN: You know the feeling when you were a kid. When you fall over at first you don't cry but when you see your mother coming the tears just kindda fall automatically)

Dearka hated to see her cry, it made him feel so useless, and he felt so much regret.

When Dearka was a hostage on the Archangel, he met Miralia in the Medical Unit, Milly was mourning over her dead boyfriend, Tolle, and Dearka had to open his big mouth and rub in the fact her boyfriend was dead. After hearing what he had said Mirialia started crying and she got so mad at Dearka (thinking that he was the one who killed Tolle) that she even tried to stab him with a knife.

It was that expression she wore, the look of so much hatred; Dearka couldn't look at Mirialia if she was crying, he was afraid, afraid to see the same hatred in her eyes as that day on the Archangel.

"Miriallia please stop crying. I'm sorry Mirialia, really I am" Dearka said, his voice was cracking, and he himself looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Mirialia couldn't understand, why was he apologizing to her? It wasn't him that tried raped her. Why did he sound like he was about to cry? He wasn't the victim here, she was.

Mirialia wanted to say everything that was in her head but the only sound she could make was sobs and sniffles.

Dearka was now sitting on Mirialia's bed, Mirialia still buried deep in his chest. Dearka let go of her slowly, and sat back on his chair. He finally gathered up the courage to look at Mirialia, and though he was very disturbed to see that she had not stopped crying yet, he was also relieved to see that there was no hatred in her eyes, not towards him anyway.

"Why did you apologize, just then?" Miriallia asked him in between sobs.

"I don't know" Dearka said simply, his voice was calm and gentle, asking Miriallia not to push into matter.

Miriallia knew better than to go any further on the subject. She was now just dripping tears silently; she lay herself back down and looked out the window to see the beautiful full moon.

Athrun and Kira's apartment

Kira and Lacus were sitting on the sofa in awkward, awkward silence. Lacus was alright, she was reading a novel about the importance of emotion control, but Kira…Kira was just sitting there, he wanted to say something to Lacus.

They're finally alone; it was his chance to actually kiss Lacus for the very first time. Before Lacus had arrived at his apartment, Kira had told Athrun that he was definitely gonna kiss Lacus.

Athrun just said, "yeah, whatever"

Athrun knew better than to trust Kira about these words, Athrun had kissed Cagalli before they were even officially going out (on the Archangel).

When Kira was about to go on his first date with Lacus, he said that he was really gonna kiss Lacus _on the lips_, but he didn't (of course). And every date after that, he said that he was definitely gonna do it, but after 16 dates he never got the courage to actually pull it of.

Kira's POV

'K'mon Kira you have to be able to do this, you gotta kiss her, or else Athrun'll think you're a loser for ever. Maybe I shouldn't rush this, I don't need to kiss her yet, I've never even gave her a real hug yet, I'll do that.' I thought to myself 'No, I don't think I can even do _that_, I'll just put my arm around her shoulder, and I should be able to do that much…I hope'

Normal POV

Kira slowly lifted his arm, his heart pounding hard against his ribs. Lacus was still buried in her book, not noticing anything around her.

Kira lifting his arm slowly…inching behind Lacus's back…even slower still he move his arm towards Lacus's shoulder.

Kira's hand was now floating in mid air over Lacus's shoulder, shaking rapidly. 'K'mon hand move!' he shouted inside his mind, but of course it didn't move an inch.

After about 4 minutes of hanging in mid air, Kira's hand was starting to go numb, he had to do something. It was either let his hand _fall_ on Lacus's shoulder or retreat. Kira didn't move at all, he was trying to make up his mind…well at least it looked like he was making up his mind.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Cagalli and Athrun, Cagalli smiled cheerily when she noticed Kira's hand, which was still not moving, and Athrun merely shook his head in disbelief that Kira couldn't even manage to do something so straight forward.

Lacus was still reading her book and not noticing at all that Athrun and Cagalli had entered the room.

Athrun walked behind the couch that Kira and Lacus were sitting on, and without stopping he grabbed Kira's hand roughly (the one that was over Lacus's shoulder) and dropped it just as roughly on Lacus's shoulder.

Athrun did the whole thing so fast that Kira didn't even have a chance to react. All he realized was that his hand was now on Lacus's shoulder, and Lacus was looking at him ever so sweetly.

School Medical Unit

Miriallia had been lying on her bed the whole night, she had now stopped crying, she couldn't fall asleep and she was bored to death. Dearka was sitting beside her bed, reading a thin book he had found on the doctor's desk.

Miriallia couldn't stand it any more, if she were to lay there another minute she was gonna explode. She pulled her self up swiftly, and got of the bed.

"What are you doing" Dearka asked.

"I'm going home. I'm alright now, and I'm bored to death here" Miriallia answered calmly.

Dearka stood up quickly and said "Are you crazy? It's 2 am"

"No I am not crazy, and you don't need to tell me what time it is" Miriallia said with a sarcastic yet calm tone.

"Fine, I'll take you home" Dearka said with a sigh.

"No, its okay my mini cooper's in the parking lot, I'll drive home by myself" Miriallia said with a smile.

Dearka smiled when he heard this and he couldn't seem to take his eyes of Miriallia. She was so beautiful when she was smiling, and the tone of her cheerful voice was just the most beautiful thing to him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Miriallia asked, her cheeks a deep magenta.

"You're cheerful again, Cagalli took your car home" Dearka said.

Actually it was Dearka who made Miriallia stop crying. Miriallia forced herself to stop crying because she didn't want to make Dearka distressed or worried.

"I'll drive you home" Dearka said gently

"Thanks" Miriallia said, she was feeling a little guilty that Dearka had to go through so much trouble just for her. And she was so mad at herself for actually liking the attention.

Miriallia and Dearka had arrived at the parking lot to find Dearka's \sexy black sport style BMW (AN: I like to think because of being in the war and becoming heroes, these guys got totally rewarded, _in cash_).

"Nice" Miriallia said simply while staring at the totally hot car.

"Thanks" Dearka said as he was opening the passenger side of the car.

Miriallia stepped into the car, and Dearka got into the driver seat. Miriallia showed Dearka the way to her apartment.

When they had finally arrived in front of the apartment, "you live here?" Dearka asked, his face was showing total shock.

"Yeah. Why?" Miriallia asked.

"Yzak and I live here as well" Dearka said softly.

_AN:_

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had my mid term tests at school all of last week and Monday and Tuesday of this week, and my mother band me from using the computer as long as I have tests. I am so sorry. But please don't give up on me._

_Readers, I need some advice, _

_I have a problem, there's this guy I really like, I told him how I felt about him, he didn't say he wanted to go out with me, but he was totally cool about it, but I feel he's been drifting away slowly._

_What have I done wrong? How can fix this?_

_Thanks for reading._

_And could you guys please give some advice about my problem. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miriallia lay on her bed staring at the ceiling; it was 5.30 in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep the whole night; she was still in total shock about what happened at school the previous day. She was scared, terrified actually, but she also felt somehow comforted by her own thoughts about how Dearka had stayed with her the whole night in the Medical Unit.

But these thoughts were also the reason that she couldn't sleep, she kept getting really happy about Dearka not leaving her, but she would also keep getting disgusted about how the hell she could be thinking of 'that creep Dearka'.

And she had also found out that she and Dearka were living in the same apartment, and not just that they lived _next door_ to each other; in fact there rooms were only separated by a simple cream coloured brick wall.

Miriallia also knew that Dearka had not slept the whole entire night and apparently neither had Yzak. Every hour or she would hear someone shout: "Dearka turn off that piece of shit!"

He was referring to Dearka's sound system.

Miriallia knew that Dearka hadn't slept because the sound system kept playing the first three songs of a CD, every time the fourth song was about to start, someone would turn it back to the first song.

Miriallia pressed her ear against the wall that separated their rooms, so that she could listen to the music that was playing on the other side.

Deciding that it was too late for her to try and go to sleep Miriallia just decided to read. She got up from her bed and walked over to a light switch and turned the lights on. She then picked out a book that was labeled 'Photography and Its Common Errors'. She climbed back on her bed and started reading.

After about ten minutes of staring at the book, she finally realized that she was holding the book upside down.

Miriallia stood up, and walked out of her room and towards the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. She came back into her room and quickly realized that she didn't have a single thing to do, so she walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen.

On her way there she stopped beside the sofa, she put on a tiny smile as she saw Athrun and Cagalli sitting beside each other Cagalli's head on Athrun's shoulder and they were fast asleep, covered by a sea blue blanket, which Miriallia assumed was put on to them by either Lacus or Kira.

For some reason, as she saw Athrun and Cagalli together like that, she was somehow jealous that she couldn't have someone to be with.

'How come Tolle can't be back with me?' Miriallia said in her heart, but she also thought 'why can't I be with…DEARKA? Miriallia what the hell are you thinking girl? A playboy and creep like Dearka? How could you even think of him?' She thought this while beating her head with her fist.

After beating her head and messing up her own hair in frustration, Miriallia walked in the kitchen and made 7 stacks of pancakes.

She served them on 7 plates, put 5 plates on the dinner table. Miriallia brought the other 2 plates out and put them in front of Dearka and Yzak's front door, with a note on it saying,

Neither you nor Yzak can cook, right Dearka?

Miriallia

She rang the door bell once.

Then walked back into the apartment to find that Cagalli and Athrun were wide awake and kissing each other tenderly on the couch. "Get a room" Miriallia said as she passed them on her way to the dinner table. Lacus and Kira were sitting on the dinner table and eating their pancakes silently while trying not to look at Cagalli

"Where were you just a minute ago?" Cagalli asked mockingly.

"Went to see our next door neighbor I presume?" Athrun followed, just as mockingly.

"Who's our next door neighbor?" Miriallia asked innocently, as she sat down on the dinner beside Lacus, she and Kira were now smirking slightly at Athrun's last comment.

"Don't try to lie to us, we know you came back home with Dearka Elthman last night" Cagalli said "You two look good together" she continued.

"Whatever" was Miriallia's next reply; she ate her breakfast while facing the other way, to hide her face from the others.

Miriallia stayed silent as she ate her breakfast, still hiding her face.

"Miriallia, they were only joking you don't have to take personally" Lacus said worriedly when she realized that Miriallia was being just a tiny bit too quite.

"Yeah Milly, we were only kidding" Cagalli said, also afraid that she was offended.

Miriallia got up and walked into the kitchen, still silent, and still hiding her expression from the rest.

Lacus, Kira, Cagalli and Athrun, just stood there looking at each other worriedly for a minute. Lacus got up and headed to the kitchen, as soon as she reached the door she picked up her pace and ran in while saying "Miriallia what's wrong?"

Everyone ran into the kitchen after hearing Lacus's words.

And there they found Miriallia sitting in a corner crying fiercely.

"Miriallia what is it?" Lacus said worriedly being the motherly person that she is, "You do know that they were only joking right?" She continued, while gently rubbing her back to make her calm down.

"Yeah Milly, we're really sorry" Athrun said.

"C'mon Milly what's wrong I know you wouldn't cry over something like this" Kira said kneeling beside Miriallia.

"Miriallia?" Kira said while lifting her chin "what's wrong?"

"I…I think I…I think I love him…"

_AN:_

_I'm Soooooo sorry I took so long, I got a 7 average on my report, and my mother band me from using the computer. I know you probably think I'm making excuses or something but I swear it's the truth._

_Have any of you guys watched Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus? If you have tell me about it, it doesn't come out in Indonesia for another few months and I can't wait that long. How does Final Plus compare to Seed and Destiny? How does it end? Any Miriallia X Dearka? Any new couples? I want MAJOR spoilers K? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I…I think I…I think I love him" Miriallia said through her streaming tears. She was sitting in a corner, hugging her legs, hiding her face.

Kira came up and kneeled in front of her. "Dearka?" he asked looking at Miriallia, while stroking her hair.

"No, Yzak." She said sarcastically "Of course Dearka" She added, and everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Then why are you crying?" Kira asked caringly (Kira's everyone's big brother) he lifted Miriallia's chin to make her look at him.

"I don't know…I'm just frustrated…Tolle would probably hate me" She said between gasps of air. She was now crying a lot less.

Outside their apartment door

Dearka stood in front of Miriallia's apartment. His eyes wide in shock, and fists clenched hard beside him. He had been listening to the whole thing.

Dearka was completely stiff in front of Miriallia's door, and Yzak was leaning beside the door with his eyes closed and an expressionless look on his face, but he was actually listening very carefully.

Inside

"No he wouldn't, I'm sure Tolle would want you to be happy" Kira said calmly and soothingly.

"How would you know? Did he tell you he was alright with me falling in love again? Of course not how would you know he feels right now? He's dead. He's dead Kira!" She said loudly tears still overflowing from her eyes.

With that final sentence Athrun felt his heart sink all the way down to his stomach. 'It's actually because of me…Miriallia's crying like this because I killed her boyfriend' Athrun thought to himself.

Athrun stood up and made everyone turn towards him; He turned around and was still for a couple of seconds.

"Athrun what's wrong?" Cagalli asked him without standing up.

"I'm really sorry Miriallia" Athrun said, and then he walked out the door and out of the apartment.

Outside the apartment

The door opened and it revealed a very sad then shocked looking Athrun. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Athrun was ambushed by Yzak who restrained his arms.

"Keep quite" Yzak said threateningly

"What are you guys doing here? You can't listen to Miriallia's private issues" Athrun whispered strongly.

"Yeah? What's it look like were doing?" Yzak said "and it's not just Miriallia's private issue is it? It's got to do with him to right?" Yzak said referring to Dearka.

"But"

"Shut up Zala" Yzak said while finally letting Athrun go.

Inside

"Miriallia I think you hurt his feelings…" Lacus said "But I'm sure he'll be just fine" She added quickly after realizing that she was going to make Miriallia cry a lot harder.

"I'll go check on him" Cagalli said as she stood up.

outside

"Crap! Athha's coming" Yzak said. "Not a word of this to anyone! Got it? Dearka's got enough crap to deal with" Yzak said in a threatening tone.

Yzak's last words made Athrun realize that it must be pretty for Dearka to hear all of this; everyone has always known that Dearka and Miriallia liked each other; the two of them have just been denying it for all this time.

"Move, block head!" Yzak said as he was tugging Dearka's arm. Dearka looked as if he was glued to the floor.

Athrun realizing that Cagalli was gonna show very soon and make matters worse for everyone, helped Yzak by pushing Dearka into his apartment, and luckily they made it in time.

Cagalli walked out of the apartment. "Zala? Zala, where are you?" She called. She then walked in front of Dearka and Yzak's apartment thinking that would be the best place to look for him.

Cagalli rang the door bell. Ding dong Ding dong.

"What?" Yzak said from inside the apartment, without opening the door.

(A/N: Is it just me or is Yzak doing all the talking in this chapter…Oh well)

"Is Athrun in there?" Cagalli asked.

"So what if he is?" Yzak answered very robotically.

"Look. Is he, or is he not in there _Commander_?" Cagalli was getting mad now.

"Yeah, he is. But he doesn't want to see you." Yzak said, still not coming out of the apartment, and Cagalli was getting frustrated with talking to a door. "Right Zala?" Yzak added.

"Mm hmm" was the answer Cagalli could hear from Athrun.

"Athrun what's wrong? Yzak open this damn door right now!" Cagalli screamed while kicking the door.

"He doesn't want you to see him cry" Yzak said, and Cagalli could sense that he was smirking at his own statement.

"OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR YZAK!" Cagalli screamed, she was now thrashing at the door.

"MMM GRRRR MMMM GRRRR!"

"Okay… What the hell was that?" Cagalli said, backing away after she heard those _weird_ noises.

"I told you, Zala's crying in here" Yzak said, he sounded as if he was struggling with something.

"Yzak…" Cagalli said with a very terrified tone.

"What?"

"Are you… having sex in there?" she said

"WHAT? There's only Dearka and Athrun in here!" Yzak said very defensively.

"Oh my god. Are you having sex with Dearka?" Cagalli said. Now she was _really_ scared.

"DAMN IT NO! NO ONE IS HAVING SEX WITH ANYONE!" Yzak yelled at the top of his voice.

"MMMM GRRRR MMMMMMM GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"That's it, I'm coming in" Cagalli whispered top herself. She took out a key from her pocket and opened the door.

And right there in front of her eyes:

Dearka was slouching on the sofa his eyes were open but Cagalli was having trouble seeing if he was alive or not. And to top that of, right in front of the door, was Yzak, he had Athrun's hands restrained behind him and used his free hand to cover Athrun's mouth, which is why there was so much growling and struggling noises.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli said as she quirked a brow.

"How the hell did you get in here!" Yzak yelled.

"I used a key" she said while dangling a gold coloured key at the end of her finger tip.

"How'd you get our key?" Yzak said frowning.

"This isn't you're key. It's a master key, it can open any and all locks" Cagalli said proudly. "Being the daughter of the leader of ORB does have its benefits"

"Hmph" Yzak said as he released Athrun.

"Is he alright?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun while pointing at Dearka. "What happened? Did he get turned down by a girl" Cagalli said sarcastically.

Cagalli's last comment made Athrun cover Cagalli's mouth quickly, and Yzak turn his head to see Dearka's reaction. Dearka stood there his eyes were wide in shock of what he had just heard.

"No no no no, nothing happened he's just tired, he's been…umm…he's been…umm exercising. Yeah that's it he's been working out and now he's really tired. C'mon Cagalli, let's let Dearka rest up a bit. Bye" Athrun said nervously while dragging Cagalli out of the apartment.

As soon as he shut the door a loud "OOOWWW" could be heard from outside the apartment. Apparently Cagalli had bitten his hand because of not releasing her.

Apartment corridors

"Why the hell was Yzak restraining you like that?" Cagalli asked as she cornered Athrun to a wall.

Athrun thinking very fast said very casually "He's Yzak, does he need a reason?"

"What ever" Cagalli said, as she backed away. Her face suddenly turned very soft, gentle and caring, a look you don't usually find on Cagalli's face.

"Athrun are you okay?" She asked gently, as she stroked his cheek.

"Yeah I'm okay" Athrun said. He was smiling but Cagalli could tell he was really hurting inside.

"You know you don't have to feel guilty right?" Cagalli said as she inched herself closer to Athrun.

"Yeah…but I just can't help it. Miriallia's hurting because I killed her boyfriend" Athrun said. He turned his face to hide it from Cagalli.

"Then you should apologize to Miriallia, I'm sure you'll feel better after you've done that." Cagalli replied cheerily, with a wide smile on her face.

_AN:_

_Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long I'm not gonna make any excuses, to tell you guys the truth I was just too lazy to write… _

_Just thought you'd like to know, in this fanfic Athrun's not gonna be chased around by thousands of girls. I don't mean his not popular I just mean that the girls have a little self respect and are nothing like Meer Campbell. (I hate Meer, sorry Meer fans) _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"C'mon man you heard everything she said stop being such a whoop ass and just tell her how the hell you feel!" Yzak shouted at Dearka, Yzak was getting really fed up, Dearka had not left the house in 3 days, and it didn't look like he was planning to very soon.

"Hehh…" Dearka replied with absolutely no expression what so ever.

Yzak had been tying to get him to get him out the house for the last 6 hours and that's a real bad amount of time to test Yzak's patients. He had been screaming until he lost the feeling in his throat (if that's even possible).

The girl's apartment

It had been three days since Miriallia's confession. Miriallia had returned to normal about an hour after she stopped crying.

Yesterday Athrun had told Miriallia how sorry he was about killing Tolle, of course Miriallia forgave him right away, but Athrun wouldn't stop begging for forgiveness, …he stopped an hour later…

Right now Miriallia was just really worried about Dearka; he hadn't come to school for three days and Miriallia had no idea why.

Athrun didn't tell anyone about Dearka hearing Miriallia's confession, it was partly because he was a little scared of some of Yzak's threats and harsh words that he would so love not to hear ever again in his whole entire life, but it was mainly because he completely agreed with Yzak that his blonde friend had, had enough to deal with.

"Umm guys… I … think I'll go check on Dearka…" Miriallia said nervously.

"Yeah, I think you should" Kira said softly.

"Go get him Milly!" Cagalli cheered happily.

"Cagalli!" Miriallia said her face turned very red all of a sudden.

Miriallia opened the door slowly and exited her apartment. She walked down the hall a step at time; it surprisingly took her 10 minutes to walk the 2 meter gap between the door of her and Dearka's apartment.

Miriallia rang the door bell once and stood silently in front of the door. From inside the apartment Yzak peered out the door whole to see who was out side, when he saw Miriallia standing nervously in front of the door he gave him self a little smirk.

"You're girl friends here" Yzak said shooting his words right at Dearka which made him suddenly jump and look like 'a not dead guy'.

"Miriallia? She's here?" Dearka said panicking.

"Yup" Yzak said.

"Umm tell her I'm not here" Dearka said quickly.

But it was a little too late; Yzak had opened the door and told Miriallia to wait in the living room while Dearka got dressed.

Yzak dragged Dearka to his room.

"Why the hell did you tell her I was here?" Dearka said.

"Because she's probably the only one who can make you normal again, not that you'll ever truly be normal, and second you have to tell that you love her too!" Yzak whispered loudly (I don't exactly know how that's possible, but you get the picture).

"Who says I love her?" Dearka said sheepishly.

"Your face" Yzak said while quirking a brow.

"I'm not gonna tell her anything Okay?" Dearka said. As he walked away, he was going to ask Miriallia to go home because he was just fine and she didn't have to worry.

Yzak stepped in front of Dearka and said "Dearka how do you think _she _feels? Don't you think it would hurt to love someone and not know how they feel about you? And plus her boyfriend just died don't you think she needs some company? And"

"OK! OK! I'll go, just stop talking like some chick and talk about 'confessing our feelings'" Dearka said mockingly.

Dearka got up, changed and was out of his room in like 3 minutes. He was wearing an army green t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a brown jacket.

At this point he would be happy if Yzak just stopped talking.

Dearka walked into his living room slowly, trying to think of what he was gonna say to her.

But when Dearka finally laid his eyes on Miriallia everything went blank and he just decided to 'wing it'.

Dearka's face turned a deep magenta when he saw Miriallia, and this was pretty weird for Dearka who was such a womanizer, she was wearing a short black skirt and a 3 quarter sleeved tight pink shirt, her out fit hugged her body perfectly, showing of her perfectly shaped curves.

Dearka shook of the strange feeling and he quickly returned to normal, colour and all.

Dearka, who was probably a very good actor, came up to her normally as if he had never heard anything about Miriallia's feelings.

"Hey what's up?" Dearka said casually. He wore a slight smile on his lips which eased Miriallia. She had been so worried that he was hurt or something like that.

Miriallia stood up quickly and turned to face him as he came up to her. "Nothing…I just wanted to see if you were OK, and since you're fine I'll just go now" Miriallia said as she turned around to go back to her apartment.

Miriallia was just about to open the door, when Dearka took hold of her wrist gently. "Let's go for a walk" Dearka said softly.

"Where to?" Miriallia asked.

"I don't know…the park?" he said as he kept his eyes on Miriallia.

"…okay" Miriallia said and she put on a smile that matched Dearka's.

The park was about a twenty minute walk from their Apartment, and during that time Miriallia and Dearka were actually able to speak normally to each other. Probably because Dearka never told Miriallia that he heard her confession, but Dearka had decide not to talk about it at all.

Exactly 20 minutes later Miriallia and Dearka reached the park. It was around 4 pm so it wasn't that cold or hot, just perfect.

A soon as they arrived there, Miriallia ran towards a pond in the center of the park, where she played with some ducklings.

Dearka stood beside Miriallia, for some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off her, as she crouched down near the pond and patted the little ducks.

Suddenly out of no where, as if he had lost all control of his own words Dearka said "Miriallia, I love you"

Miriallia whipped her head around and stood up to face Dearka.

"What…" Miriallia said, her heart started beating faster and faster.

Dearka looked away from Miriallia for a few seconds and then turned back to her with a gentle smile.

Dearka moved closer to Miriallia, and closer, and closer, until there were only a few inches between them.

"Dearka… I" Miriallia didn't get to finish her sentence because Dearka had put a finger on her lips, asking her not to say another word.

"Don't wreck it" Dearka said softly, he inched closer to Miriallia, and then he kissed her tenderly on the lips, and Miriallia of course kissed him back.

After a few seconds, they were about to break apart, but Miriallia pulled herself close to Dearka, and put her arms around him.

Dearka in return put his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

After about 2 minutes they finally let go of each other because of lack of air.

"I love you too" Miriallia said as she put on a soft smile.

"I noticed." Dearka said with a tiny smirk.

The 2 of them walked home hand in hand, both were blushing slightly, but enjoying each other's company completely.

Apartment

When Dearka and Miriallia got home, everyone was waiting for them in the apartment lobby.

Lacus with her usual cheery self ran up to Dearka and Miriallia until there was only about an inch between them.

"Oh! Miriallia congratulations!" Lacus cried as she saw the two walk in with their fingers laced.

"Help, she's close, very close" Dearka said with a terrified look.

Kira sweat dropped and pulled Lacus away from them.

_A/N_

_And from here on begins Miriallia and Dearka's beautiful relationship. But it isn't the end of our story; these two have to get into a little more trouble before the story's over. And of course I still gotta give poor little Yzak a girl friend. You'll never guess who it is._

_And in the upcoming chapters we will be introduced to the kids of destiny. _

_So be ready…_

_Sorry for the weird talk… I'm back to normal now. And just some info on age if you guys would like to know. And please, what I'm about to right is my own version of their age so please, please, and please, accept them the way they are, or should I say the way I made them… _

Dearka Elthman…………….17…...12th grade

Yzak Jule17…...12th grade

Kira Yamato………………...16…...11th grade

Athrun Zala…………………16…... 11th grade

Lacus Clyne………………...16……11th grade

Cagalli Yula Athha ………...16…...11th grade

Luna Maria Hawke…………15…...10th grade

Shin Asuka ………………...15…...10th grade

Miriallia Haww……………...15…...10th grade

Meyrin Hawke………………14…...9th grade


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A/N_

_I'm really sorry but this is going to be a really, really, really, really short…_

_Probably about 100 words, it might not even reach that much…_

_But please read it…If you've been following my story you won't want to miss this chap I swear you won't._

_It's gonna be like 10 times better then the last chapters._

_But it's short…_

_Sorry…_

Miriallia and Dearka finally came together, and Miriallia finally stopped denying and hiding the fact that she had fallen head over heals in love with Dearka.

In about two weeks Dearka and Miriallia, had progressed more in their relationship than Kira and Lacus, who haven't progressed anymore since the night they were alone in the apartment.

Anyway

It was only 7 am and it was already scorching hot, it was like 30 degrees out.

Miriallia was at Dearka's apartment, she had arrived there about 5 minutes ago, and she just came to make breakfast by the way.

Deciding that it was way to hot eat pancakes or omelets or any of that kind of stuff, Miriallia merely poured Dearka and Yzak a bowl of cereal each, and a glass of ice cold orange juice.

"We got a new nanny?" Yzak said teasingly as he smirked at Miriallia.

Yzak and Miriallia had actually become '**almost** friends'; if that is what you call it. They tease and humiliate just for the fun of it, but of course neither took any of it to heart.

"Would you rather have _Shiho Hahnenfus _pour your cereal?" Miriallia _answered_ him in an equally annoying tone.

"NO. Who the hell is Shiho Hahnenfus anyway?" Yzak said, when he heard the name, Shiho, he immediately turned scarlet.

"Yzak, I am shocked. Are you saying you don't know Shiho? You know, the new girl in Milly's class you keep staring at. The one who replaced Athrun when he and I left ZAFT to join the archangel" Dearka said shooting his words at the platinum haired coordinator.

"You know, the one with luscious long brown hair, and deep brown eyes, I bet you could just stare at them for ever" Miriallia added in a dreamy voice.

"All right, that's it. Out! Both of you get out of my apartment. Now!" Yzak said

"Okay, okay calm down commander, we'll stop" Dearka said calmly.

Miriallia just giggled.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Dearka asked Miriallia caringly.

"No, I'm okay, I'll eat at lunch" Miriallia said with a smile.

"Miriallia, you really should eat you know" Dearka said.

"I'm okay. Really" Miriallia answered, trying to convince Dearka that she was okay.

"If you're sure" Dearka said, he put a hand on Miriallia's head and stroked it gently.

"I am don't worry" Miriallia answered, smiling sweetly at him.

"All right Romeo and Juliet, we're gonna be late for school" Yzak said as he walked out of the apartment.

School 8.45 am

Miriallia, Dearka and Yzak had finally arrived at school, Dearka and Yzak headed for astro physics, which was taught by Mwu-san. And Miriallia headed for the locker room, where she, Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho, and the other girls from there class got dressed for gym.

After everyone got dressed the girls headed out to the field.

"I can't believe we have to be out in this friggin heat" Cagalli grumbled

"Well yes it is quite hot" Lacus agreed.

"Okay now everyone run the tracks for as many times as you can! But don't force yourselves!" The gym teacher said and everyone started running on the hundred meter track.

Miriallia, Cagalli and Lacus ran with Kira and Athrun.

And then while they were running they noticed that Shiho Hahnenfus was not too far from them.

"You wanna run with us?" Cagalli asked cheerily

"Umm, sure, but I just got the impression that you guys didn't like me very much" Shiho said while hiding her face.

"What gave you that idea?" Athrun asked

"This morning you guys kept looking at me from the corner of your eye, and then started laughing, I just felt that I might have offended you in some way, if I did I'm sorry by the way" Shiho said shyly.

"No! Of course you haven't offended us" Lacus said, which made Shiho give a sigh of relief.

"Than can I know why you were laughing at me?"

"Oh… that… you…you had some green stuff in your teeth he he he" Cagalli said nervously.

Of course they couldn't tell her why they were really laughing. It was actually because Miriallia had introduced the rest of them to Yzak's new found crush.

"Miriallia!" Lacus cried as she saw Miriallia collapse.

Kira quickly caught her before she fell to the ground.

Astro Physics class

Dearka whipped his head to the window when he heard Lacus cry Miriallia's name.

When Dearka saw the brunette natural unconscious on the ground he immediately stood up and pressed himself against the window.

"Dearka what's wrong" Mwu-san asked.

"Miriallia" Dearka whispered, and he stormed out of the class room.

"Dearka!" Mwu-san called. "Mr. Jule, do you know where he's going?"

"Huh? Do I look his mother or something?" Yzak said looking away from his teacher.

Mwu-san sighed "Do you know or not?" He asked firmly.

"Yeah, something probably happened to his girlfriend" Yzak answered stiffly.

"Miriallia-Chan?" Mwu said under his breath.

"That's the one" Yzak replied.

Track field

"Why is she so pale?" Cagalli said loudly.

"Why isn't she sweating?" Athrun said after.

"She has a really high fever too" Kira added.

Miriallia was now lying unconsciously in Kira's hold.

"Miriallia" Dearka said he was now standing in front of Kira and the weak girl in his arms.

Dearka kneeled in front of Kira and Miriallia.

"Here" Kira said and he handed Miriallia to Dearka.

"I told you, you should've eaten this morning" Dearka said to the unconscious girl in his rams.

Dearka slowly stood up, "I'll take her home she's just out of energy, and she needs to rest" Dearka said as he walked to the parking lot, which was right beside the field.

Apartment

Dearka laid Miriallia down on his bed, it was still 10 am, and everyone was still at school.

Dearka sat on the floor beside his bed.

About an hour later Miriallia eyes slowly opened. "Uh… Dearka?" Miriallia called as she sat up.

Dearka came up to her and hugged her tightly, He then pulled her away and looked into the girl's eyes, Miriallia looked away to stop him from seeing her blush.

But Dearka pulled her by the chin and made her look at him, and then kissed her.

Miriallia then lay back down and pulled Dearka along with her, Dearka again started to kiss her fiercely; he was on top of Mirialia. And the two were immediately engulfed in immense heat.

After a while Miriallia started to pant faster and faster. Dearka slowly moved down Miriallia's neck and Miriallia started to moan, which only made Dearka want her even more. Dearka slowly unbuttoned Miriallia's shirt.

Dearka kissed down Miriallia's chest and to her stomach. He slowly pulled down Miriallia's pants, and Miriallia did the same to him.

Dearka had already taken his own shirt off.

And then Dearka took a glimpse at Miriallia's face, her eyes were closed, she wasn't asleep though, but Dearka just suddenly saw that she really wasn't that grown up, she was only 16…

And Dearka decided that he was taking things to far, to fast. And decided he should stop while he still could, before everything got out of hand.

When Miriallia felt Dearka stop everything, she too realized that what they were doing didn't make any sense at all.

And Miriallia completely agreed with Dearka, on his choice to stop.

Dearka merely pulled Mirialia close to him, and she slowly rested her head on his open chest.

After about 10 minutes of absolute silence Miriallia fell asleep and Dearka followed soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Miriallia woke up the next morning, to find that she wasn't in her room or her own apartment, she was in Dearka's room, on Dearka's bed, and she was resting on Dearka's chest.

Dearka was only wearing boxer shorts and he wasn't wearing a shirt, so Miriallia was leaning on Dearka's OPEN, as in clothe less chest.

And Miriallia herself was only wearing a shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way down, a bra, and under pants.

But it was strange…she wasn't disturbed or scared, she felt warm and safe…she felt perfectly comfortable, she actually wanted to stay that way forever if she could.

Miriallia lay there in Dearka's arms, feeling his warmth, listening to his slow breathing and gentle heartbeat.

Miriallia tilted her head up, to look at Dearka's face. She smiled to herself as she saw his gentle expression; he looked just like a little kid taking a nap.

As Miriallia was admiring Dearka, his eyes slowly fluttered open, even though Miriallia knew he was waking up, she still couldn't take her eyes off him. Even though Dearka's eyes were completely open, Miriallia was still staring.

"What's wrong?" Dearka asked, as he smiled gently.

Miriallia returned his gentle smile as she said, "It's nothing."

Miriallia rested her head on Dearka's chest once again, and said "Nothing at all."

Dearka stroked Miriallia's hair slowly, and the two of them just lay there in the dark silence, enjoying each other's company.

Miriallia's happy and gentle face suddenly turned worried, "Dearka… what happened last night?" Miriallia whispered as she looked up at Dearka with her deep blue eyes.

Dearka himself could see that in her eyes flooded worry. Dearka smiled gently at her and began to stroke her again.

"I don't think too much happened…Don't worry too much" Dearka said. His words were so convincing, so comforting.

Hearing his words, Miriallia was completely reassured, and somehow all the worry and burden inside of her felt as if it was lifted.

Miriallia pulled her self up on top of Dearka and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Everything was silent, calm and peaceful; it felt like the whole world was theirs. That is until…

BLAM

Lacus, being her usual cheery self, opened the door as roughly as possible and ran in.

Actually it wasn't just Lacus. It was Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Yzak, so in other words _everyone_ ran in, and saw Miriallia kissing Dearka one on top of the other. Both wearing very minimal clothing.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Yzak said and he walked without any expression what so ever.

"Oh Miriallia I'm so sorry!" Lacus said as she bent down as low as humanly possible.

And she said as she ran out the door pulling Kira's hand, who pulled Athrun by the sleeve, who held Cagalli by the waist, who tugged Yzak By the collar of his shirt.

Miriallia and Dearka just sighed and lay back down.

About half an hour later Dearka and Miriallia finally came out of the room; the two had recovered all of their clothing.

"Oh look, who it is, our sweet newly weds" Cagalli said sarcastically.

Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun and Yzak wore smirks on their faces but Kira was wearing a completely serious face.

Kira walked up to Miriallia and Dearka and popped the question on everyone was asking in their minds, "what happened?"

Miriallia was silent for a while as she recalled the scene from last night.

"Milly?" Kira said snapping Miriallia back to reality.

"No, nothing happened" Miriallia said panicking a little.

"How do you loose your clothe doing nothing" Cagalli asked, and yes, she was seriously asking that question.

"C'mon Milly" Lacus said as she dragged Miriallia and Cagalli out of Dearka's apartment and into their own.

Girl's apartment

"Miriallia…you have to tell us" Lacus said in a childish voice.

The 3 girls were now sitting in a circle on Lacus's bed. And Cagalli had Miriallia pinned to the wall.

"I told you, _nothing happened_" Miriallia answered sternly.

"And I told you, _you don't loose your clothes doing nothing_" Cagalli said just as sternly.

Miriallia tuned her head not to look at Cagalli. Cagalli's point made complete sense and Miriallia just couldn't find a way around it.

After a few minutes of thinking Miriallia finally told her 2 best friends everything that had happened.

Meanwhile in his apartment Dearka had also cracked, partly because of Yzak's harsh threats, but it was mostly because he couldn't stand seeing Kira's puppy dog eyes.

About half an hour later, the guys, as in Kira, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka, came into the girl's apartment.

Kira, Athrun, and Yzak had completely shocked looks on their faces, and Lacus and Cagalli also had the same dumb look.

And as for Dearka and Miriallia, well…both were very red.

"You told 'em?" Dearka asked Miriallia guiltily.

"Ugh yeah…you?" Miriallia asked just as guiltily.

"Yeah" Dearka sighed.

Dearka sat on the floor leaning on the side of the couch, because the couch itself was full with gaping teenagers, who were in shock after one of their friend almost 'did it' with another on of their friends.

Miriallia also sat on the floor and she leaned her shoulder against Dearka's.

"How long do you think it'll take them to recover?" Dearka asked.

"A while" Miriallia answered casually.

Everything was silent for a while…

"Wanna go out?" Dearka asked calmly.

"Where to?" Miriallia asked looking up at Dearka.

"I don't know…dinner? My treat" Dearka said in a sing song voice.

Miriallia thought for a while…"Okay but we're eating at the royal crown"

"What? It's like 60 dollars for a glass of water there" Dearka stated.

"Exactly, you got paid big time from ZAFT right? And Cagalli told me that ORB paid you for helping them against E.A." Miriallia answered.

""This is a side of you I haven't seen" Dearka said as he quirked a brow.

"I'm just kidding…we can go where ever you want" Miriallia answered sweetly.

"No, lets go to the royal crown" Dearka said as he put his arms around Miriallia. He then kissed her tenderly on the lips, and the two of them walked out of the apartment together, hand in hand.

_A/N_

_I have absolutely no comment a bout this chapter…_

_I don't like it but I don't hate it either._

_Thanks for reading  _

_And I want to ask:_

_If I have an account that is under a person above 18, can get into the M rated fics? And how?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_

_I Haven't updated for so long…_

_I hope somebody will still read this…_

Chapter 9

morning Girl's apartment

Everyone was in the girl's apartment. They were all enjoying a specially made 'Lacus Breakfast'.

Everyone was lovey dovey as usual…except Yzak that is…

Kira and Lacus were making sweet faces at each other. Athrun and Cagalli were sweet talking each other. Dearka was eating his breakfast with one arm around Miriallia's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Yzak said as he got up to put his plate on the coffee table.

"Why? Cause you miss Shiho so much? And you so wish that she were here right now?" Dearka said Dearka with a smug look on his face, which in Yzak's eyes was just asking to be punched, luckily he managed to restrain himself…

"Of course not. Idiot." Yzak said slowly.

"…that was it? No rude words or life threats?" Dearka asked seriously.

"I'm not in the mood" Yzak answered as he left the apartment.

"That was unexpected…" Athrun said in comment to Yzak's sudden 'no reaction'.

"Maybe he's sick…"

at school

lunch time

Miriallia came out of her classroom to find her friends (except Yzak) already waiting for her. She parted ways with Shiho whom she had just had an intimate discussion with.

As soon as she was close enough to him, Dearka put his arms around her.

"I have bad news guys" Miriallia said softly. Everyone immediately turned her way. "I think I know why Yzak's depressed." She continued.

"Why? Let me guess, it must be about Shiho." Cagalli said, very sure of herself.

"Yeah, she just told me. She has a boyfriend… they've been going out since before the war…" Miriallia said sadly.

"Wow… poor Yzak…" Lacus said to herself, yet everyone herd her.

"But that's not the half of it… it turns out he's dead… but shiho can't forget about him…" Miriallia said even slower. "And she just recently told Yzak" Miriallia continued.

"It must be hard on him… trust me I know how he feels." Dearka said

"Sorry…" Miriallia said.

"Don't worry about it… you're mine now" Dearka answered with a smug smile.

Miriallia merely let out a breath at Dearka's 'oh so usual' childish behavior. "Well, I was thinking we could do something to help them out."

"And I know exactly how!" Cagalli said as she faced an announcement on the wall of the cafeteria wall, saying:

SCHOOL OUTING

The school outing will be held on the 1st of August.

Students will be put in groups of 8 by their teachers.

Each group will consist of 10th, 11th, and 12th graders.

"The school outing? What about it?" Athrun asked.

"Groups of 8! 10th, 11th, and 12th graders! Cagalli said loudly.

"Milly and Shiho are 10th graders, Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, and me are 11th graders and Dearka and Yzak are 12th graders! With all of us we're a perfect group of 8!" Kira continued enthusiastically.

"But it says that the teachers will be choosing the groups" Miriallia said.

"Easy! We'll get Kira to beg Mwu! Mwu loves Kira!" Dearka said kind of teasingly towards Kira.

Mwu's office

"NO" Mwu said right in Kira's face.

"But, Mwu-san" Kira tried nagging.

"NO! And that's final. I'm not letting the 8 of you on 1 team. This is a competition. And all of you except Miriallia and Lacus are trained in combat, survival and stamina, which just wouldn't be fair to the other team! Letting 7 coordinators and only 1 natural on your team? What kind of teacher do you think I am?

"No No! We just wanna help Yzak! We promise we won't win!" Kira tried fighting back.

"What!?! Are you kidding me? Of course we're gonna win!" Cagalli shouted crashing into the room, only to be pulled out again by Athrun.

"No!" Mwu said sternly "now all of you out!" he continued as he pushed Kira out of his office.

As soon as the teenagers were out Mwu returned to the stack of papers on his desk.

"Now… How can I help those kids…"

The next morning School

"I can't believe it…" Miriallia said to herself.

Miriallia, Dearka, Athrun Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus were standing in front of yet another announcement, announcing the groups for the school outing.

"Mwu really helped us out! We're not all on the same group, but I'm with Lacus, Cagalli's with Athrun, Milly's with Dearka, and most importantly Yzak's with shiho! This is Great!" Kira said happily.

_A/N:_

_I'm really sorry…_

_I didn't update for like a year… literally… _

_Well I hope somebody will still read this fic…_


End file.
